Coming back together
by Crazystucki
Summary: Month after Bo and Lauren broke up a case, where Lauren needs Bos help, comes up. She visits her and they start seeing each other again...Doccubus


Lauren knocked on the door of Bo´s apartment. She put her ear against the door, because no one opened. She arched her eyebrows. Was it possible that they´re in the Dal? She was not sure.  
>After taking a deep breath she took out the key and turned it in the door latch. She knows that she should have given it back to Bo when they broke up, but somehow she forgot it.<p>

No, she didn't forget it, she just wanted to keep it.

The door always squeaked. She locked it after her and looked around. She couldn't see someone on the first sight, but when she moved complete into the living room she heard Kenzi snore from the couch. A half empty wine bottle standing on the couch desk in front of her. Lauren smiled.  
>It seems like some kind of ritual for her to fell asleep on the couch after drinking too much and then waking up the next day joking about the symptoms of her hangover.<p>

The kitchen was a bad mess and the living room didn't look much better. Lauren shook her head. Then she heard a silent whimper, coming from where the succubus had her bedroom. Without thinking about it she left the living room, slinked upstairs and silently entered Bo´s room. She lied in her bed tossing and turning around while whimpering.

"Bo?" Lauren asked.

A low cry came out of her mouth.

"Bo darling?" Worried about her succubus she sat down on the edge of Bo´s bed.

It must be a really bad nightmare. "Lauren?" Bo sniveled.

"Yes honey, I´m here. Everything is okay."

But it wasn't okay. Lauren hadn't seen Bo in a month and the way she spoke out her name make her wish to hug Bo as constant as possible.

"Lauren, stay ", Bo said while turning on her other side.

"Shh Bo, it´s okay I´m here", Lauren said softly and stroked Bo´s cheek.

"Don't leave me", Bo begged.

"I won´t." Not till then Bo stopped tossing and turning around and began to smile.

For a moment Lauren just sat there and watched Bo sleeping peacefully and then the succubus opened one eye and blinked at Lauren.

"Lauren? Am I still dreaming?" she asked.

"No, you´re not."

Bo sat quickly up in her bed. "Then, how did you come in here?" Bo asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Um… the front door was open", Lauren lied.

No, the front door was locked, but she didn't want to tell Bo about the key.

"So why are you here?" she wondered.

Lauren took a deep breath while getting a little bit nervous. She knew that there was no real reason for her to be there. She did have that case, but it could have wait till tomorrow. It could, but after she found out that she needed Bo do deal with that case she couldn't stop thinking about her succubus and after a day thinking about her she had to see her.

"I have a case I need your help with", Lauren answered.

"And it couldn't wait till tomorrow? Its half past eleven" Bo asked while rubbing her eyes again.

"Um… no."

Bo arched her eyebrows.

"I mean… it could, but I… I thought you´re maybe still awake", Lauren replied.

"Well, I wasn't."

Lauren became more nervous. "I…" she started, but Bo interrupts her. "Show me", she said.

Lauren was not so sure what Bo mend.

"The case?" Bo asked when Lauren kept staring at her. A little bit confused she took the file out of her handbag and handed it to Bo.  
>"I´m awake, I´m not? ", Bo said while open it and gave a smile to Lauren.<p>

"I think I can fix that", Bo said while handing a glass of water to Lauren. Bo settled next her on the bed, where they both had sitting, the open file between them.

"I´m glad you say that." Lauren stood up, stretching her arms and legs.  
>"I think it´s time for me to go", she guessed.<p>

"Um… what about you staying here? It´s late, almost twelve fifty" Bo asked.

"Kenzi is sleeping on the couch, so I guess I should go." Lauren turned around to the way out, when Bo took her wrist to turn her back.

"You… could sleep here. With me", she said. Lauren arched her eyebrows.

"I mean, if you want to", Bo said biting her lip. Lauren thought over it.  
>Sleeping beside Bo. Feel her warm skin on her body and her familiar smell in her nose. Maybe her arms around Laurens body.<p>

"Why not", Lauren said giving a shrug.

A shy smile appeared on Bo´s face when she got under the blanket on her usually side of the bed and putting the file on her dessert, so Lauren could lie on her side.

"Take everything you need Lauren. You know you can feel at home here."

Bo blinked when the sun fell through her window and waked her up. It has been late the night before respectively this morning. She could feel Lauren beside her and sighed. How long has it been since she felt the doctor. Since she touched her. Thoughts haunted through her head.  
>Lauren was still breathing, slowly in and out. She slept deeply. Sighting again, Bo slowly turned a little bit, carefully to not wake her up and let her hand run through her hair and over her cheek. Lauren sighed and nuzzled against Bo´s fingers. This felt so fucking normal and suddenly Bo couldn't imagine waking up alone.<p>

"Bo?" Lauren mumbled.

Bo removed her hand quickly. "Um yes."

Lauren turned around smiling at the succubus and then opened her eyes. "What time is it?" she asked.

"It´s almost ten", Bo answered. Sighting Lauren sat up.

"I have to go to work", she explained when Bo arched her eyebrows.

"Sure, feel free to use the shower." Bo gave her a little smile, before she stood up and slowly moved in the direction of the kitchen.

After a really hot shower Lauren felt like reborn. Making her way to the kitchen she thought about her night with Bo. Not that anything happened. But she remembered when she woke up and felt Bo´s arms around her. She sighted at it.

"Lauren!", Kenzi shouted out surprised.

"Hey Kenzi."

"What are you doing here?" she asked, looking at Bo.

"She came up with a case last night", Bo explained while handing a cup of coffee to Lauren.

"Thanks." She was a nothing without her morning coffee.

"You´re welcome."

"Okaaay should I leave you two alone?" Kenzi grinned.

"No", Lauren said directly. "No, no", Bo supported her.

"If you think." Kenzi gave a shrug, filling more sugar pops into her bowl. 

* * *

><p>"Bo?"<p>

Lauren walked around in her lab. The sun burned down and heating the room.

"Yeah, what´s up?"

"I found out something new about that case. Do you…have time to meet?" Lauren bit back more words. Her heartbeat rose.

"Sure. Where?" Bo sounded like she was busy.

"Ahm… at yours? I´m coming over."

"Okay, just wait a little okay. I …have a client here, just give me a half hour", Bo replied.

Lauren heard Kenzis voice in the background, she talked to someone.

"Okay, see you", Lauren finished the call.

A client? Why did she have the feeling that it wasn't a real client?  
>A thought came up, that it could be Dyson, but she moved it away. Everything was alright and Bo could meet Dyson if she wanted to. She was an adult and they were not together.<br>But somehow it triggered her anger.

"Dr. Lewis? We need you in the ambulance." A nurse showed up at the doorway. "I will be there every minute." 

A half hour and five minutes later Lauren showed up at Bo´s.

Somehow she expected to find someone else around, a client or … Dyson maybe. But when she knocked at the door a very dozy Kenzi opened and let her into an empty house.

"Bo-Bo your little lover is here to play doctor", she called.

"Kenzi!" Lauren admonished her.

"What? Don´t tell me I´m wrong."

"Lauren?" Bo´s voice carried from the steps.

"Did you expect someone else?" Kenzi asked, while laying back on the couch, facing the TV.

"Hi", Lauren said when Bo entered the room.

Bo smiled. "Hey."

"If you two go on like this, you will still wear your clothes in a week."

"Kenzi!" both of them said same time.

"Just telling how it is. So if you wouldn't mind, I´m trying to watch Jungle Jives and you to are interrupting a contribution about cheetahs."

The two of them exchanged a look and decided in silence to head upstairs and talk there.

"So what did you found out?" Bo asked, as they both sat down on her bed.

"There is this new dead body that we found yesterday on a field." Lauren bended the corner of the fold in her hand. She didn´t know why she was so nervous.

"Okay, did you find out who, or at least what killed him?" Bo asked, crawling further onto the bed and giving a look to Laurens hands.

"No, that's what´s brought me here. It was an act of violence, that's all I know right now", Lauren replied, kneading her hands.

Bo didn´t said anything, but she covered Laurens hands with one of hers and stroked it with her thumb.

"Everything alright?" she asked, when Lauren didn´t react.

"Oh y-yeah, I´m fine. I…I just thought I should inform you, now while we working together."

Bo bend forward and Lauren gulped by the view of her uncovered chest.

"Okay, you did. What about you and me, having a nice drink in the Dal? I mean, you look like you worked too hard the last days." Bo smiled at her.

"Yeah. Yeah I think that sounds really nice", she answered, while giving a smile back to Bo.

"Good, than let´s go." 

* * *

><p>The two beautiful women came into the Dal. It was a young night and the pub was filled with any species of Fae. When the old barman noticed his granddaughter he began to smile.<p>

"Hey, I haven't seen you tow together in a while", he said, when the two of them came closer.

"We have a case together and now, after done work, it was time for a really good drink", Bo said and sat her butt down on one of the chairs at the bar.

Lauren did the same and gave a polite smile to Trick.

"What can I bring you?" he asked, while taking two glasses out of the cupboard.

"Tequila", Bo ordered with a big grin to Lauren. The doctor swallowed thickly.

"Just a moment", Trick replied.

Bo turned her attention to Lauren.  
>"So, what is it that you worked on so hard?"she asked.<p>

"Mostly this case. The autopsy cost me a lot of time and then there were a few patients and some work in the lap. Some shitty work with pixies and hell know they biting", Lauren bubbled. Bo laughed and then smiled at her.

"I love it when you start bubbling", she said.

Laurens cheeks blushed.  
>The tequila came just in time, she took her glass and dumped it. Bo did the same thing and grinned again at her.<p>

"And…and you? What have you done the last days?"

"I worked on another case. Dyson had a problem with an aggressive harpy and needed help."

She didn't like the picture of Bo and Dyson working together, late in the nights. The next round of tequila was served and she didn´t wait to dump it.

"But…I find that new case much more interesting", Bo grinned and Lauren began to laugh.

"Even if there is no hot wolf around that one?" she asked. Shit, the tequila must have crossed the blood-brain barrier and take it influences on her.

"Oh don't worry I´m completely pleased with a hot, sexy doctor", Bo grinned.

Lauren took a deep breath and glanced at Bo. She had missed these deep brown eyes and the beautiful waves of dark brown hair.

"I missed you", she said. "I mean… I missed this, us having fun together…uh…I mean", she was definitely talking shit.

"I know what you mean", Bo smiled, squeezing Laurens hand.

Just about an hour later the two women made their way out of the pub.

"I think the last few tequilas were too much for my brain", Lauren said, laughing hysterically.

"I like you like this, you know I love After-hours-Lauren."

The word love had run a shiver over Lauren skin.

"So I think I have to say you good night at this point?" Lauren glanced at Bo. Oh she wished she didn't have to go.

"Okay. Good night", Bo replied, before banding forwards and laying her soft lips on Lauren´s.

It was short, too short for Lauren.

"Have sweet dreams", with these words the succubus headed down the street, where her camero was standing. 

* * *

><p>This night was very…hot. In her mind there were pictures of a naked Bo. She was sure she had tossed and turned the whole night and she looked awful when she looked in the mirror the next morning. Sighing she made her way to the shower, she needed fresh water and something against her hangover. Why the hell had she drunk so much? The water was really good, but not good enough.<p>

She still felt unpleased and her head was still a meth.

Work, she needed work. She headed downstairs to where she had left the dead body and the results she already had. The misfortune of this guy must have been really bad. He was more a meth than Lauren this morning. He had more broken bones than she could wish someone and she didn't want to start about his smashed face.

Unfortunately were there a lot of Fae species that kill like that.  
>She had to spend many hours in front of her computer and maybe she had to make her way to the Dal to ask Trick and his books. Much work, so she should better get started. She examined the body again, inspected his double or more broken bones and looked under his finger nails, to see if there might be some skin form trying to fight his murder. There was.<p>

She made her way to her microscope and had a look at the example. Maybe this was all she needed. It was surely Fae and it was really dirty Fae. She made her tests with the skin and was really happy when the result came out.  
>It has to be a troll. A big badass troll who killed all these humans.<p>

Now she just had to tell Bo.

"Bo, Bo! I have to talk to you." The blonde doctor stormed the Dal and headed over to the succubus, who was playing a round of pool.

"Like now?" Kenzi asked with raised eyebrows.

She was standing right beside her best friend. Also Dyson and Hale were there giving her an inquiring look.

"Yeah like now. Come on." Lauren didn´t wait for Bo to react, she took her arm and dragged her to an corner, where no one could hear them.

"There is this Fae. He lives near the train rails in the west and he is known for kidnapping humans and torturing them until death", she said.

"So what kind of Fae is this asshole?" Bo asked.

"A troll, like the one you fight on your fight in your first test."

"You´re fucking serious? One of that guys again?" Bo rolled her eyes.

"I think we should take care of that now?" Bo asked.

"No, well I mean we properly should, but we have no real indications."

Bo raised one eyebrow. This was nothing that would hold her from asking him a few questions, even if it requires using a little bit violence. Lauren noticed the way she looked at her.

"I know you would like to go at kick some badass asses."

Bo grinned. "So where is the problem doc?"

"I don´t want you to go alone. I know you killed one of them, without some training and knowledge of how to use our powers, but this guy must be really big and bad, so I´m worried about you. If you want to go, you have to take me with you."

Lauren left Bo speechless. The succubus examined her accurate, before taking one of her hands.

"Okay. If you worried about my safety, come with me. But hold back and keep yourself safe."

Lauren nodded and took Bo´s wrist to take outside the Dal.

"I have to take my weapon and then I´m ready to kick some asses", the succubus said, while sitting on the driver's seat. 

The area reminded Bo of her one neighborhood. It was dirty and dusty and it didn't seemed like anybody had lived here long time. She had no idea why anybody should come here, but Lauren made her way strict to the rails.

"You´re sure we´re right? I´m mean you said that this guy had killed over five people, but I don't see any reason for them to come here", she pointed.

"Yeah I´m sure. I don´t know what they wanted here, but they were here and he killed them."

Bo nodded. She had parked her car just a few steps away. Lauren examined the rails, when Bo heard something and turned around. Just the right time, because a man, probably over six feet tall and doubled as wide as Bo, came out of one of the old buildings.

"Lauren back off", she whispered to the doctor, hoping that the fucking troll hadn't noticed them yet.

But Lauren just stared at the guy, who was throwing some truck wheels around, searching for something.

"Lauren come on", Bo tried again.

But Lauren didn't move. She took her wrist and dragged her behind the car.

"Stay here okay", she said, before grapping her weapon and going straight to the troll.

"Hey goat face! Here I am!" His head shot up and he made some animal sounds.

"Oh god where are we? In a fucking zoo?"

Movement came in his body, he bashed to last wheel away and started running over to her. He grabbed at her with his big paws, but Bo was so much faster than him. She just slide trough his legs, like she did the first time she fought a troll. She could handle him easily. What she didn't considered was a second troll, coming out of the building to help his brother.

"Shit, you are two?"

A snari came as reply. Soon she found herself in the middle of two very tall men, which both tried to kill her.

She pricked on with her knife, but the other took her and bashed her through a stone made wall, like the wheel before. She came to her legs again, tasting blood in her mouth.

"Are you fucking serious?" she shouted, while letting loose on him. She managed to fight him down, by cutting into his abdomen.

"Say good night." She picked her knife into his chest, where his heart must be.

The other one cried out loud and took his full attention to her. To her unfortunate the knife stuck in his brother and she had already lost one weapon.

She was unarmed.

He pinched her to the wall and bawled so his spittle flits into her face. "Iiii."

He grabbed her throat and pressed, so the air was gone.

She was going to use her powers when she saw Lauren from behind the troll. With a knife in her hand, probably the one she lost first.

Shit what was she going to do there? The answer came soon, when Lauren cut in the hollows of his knees. He bawled again, going down and letting her go. She landed in the dirt, gasping for air. The troll certainly got up previous and made his way strict over to Lauren, who stand there, frozen again.

That had to be a gag.

Still gasping she tried to come onto her feed, and failed.

"Lauren!" she cried, but Lauren remained were she was.

Come on Dennis! She stumbled and landed in the dirt again, while the troll griped Lauren and turned to throw her against the wall.

"No!" she shouted and ran over to them. Before he could do more than squeeze her, she got him. Inserting the knife Lauren used before into his leg.

"Let her down you dirty bastard." He let go of her. Lauren fell onto the ground and remained there.

"Hope for yourself that you didn't hurt her", Bo spat, pricking him with the knife, until he got down.

"Die!" she growled, picking one last time.

Lauren´s eyes were wide open. She had come to her feet again. That was absolutely accurate.

She saw Bo´s shoulders lift and sink, then the succubus turned around, a dangerous expression on her face.

"What the fuck was with you holding back?" Bo spat.

Lauren was kind of frozen, not able to answer the question.

"What was with you getting back off? What was about you staining somewhere save?"

Lauren gazed at her. "I… ", she started when she was pushed hard against the wall behind her.

Bo´s lips constantly pressed onto hers. Lauren wheezed, her hand running over the back of the succubus and nicking into her shoulders. She could feel herself going weak on the knees when a tongue slipped in her mouth gliding over her palate.

But as fast as Bo pressed her towards the wall, she stepped back glancing at Lauren, who tried to slow her breath down.

"Are you okay?" Bo asked while scanning Lauren´s body with her eyes.

She nodded her head yes, still not able to speak.

"You scared the chi out of me", the succubus said reproachful.

"I´m sorry", Lauren managed to say.

"I swear to you I´m going to kill you, if you die. God I kill you if you just try that again. Got it Doc?" Bo´s chest still raised and lowered heavily.

"Yes." Lauren´s knees felt weak and her heartbeat was still too fast.

"Are you sure that you´re okay?"

She leaned against the wall. "Just a little bit shocked", she admitted.

Bo looked worried. "Come on doc, let me take care of you", she said, moving her arm under one of Lauren´s and holding her while standing up.

Lauren sighed. "Okay?" Bo checked. "I´m fine."

* * *

><p>"Shall I bring you home?" the succubus asked while there were driving through the town.<p>

"Would you mind, if I come home with you?" Lauren replied. Her heartbeat had been back to normal, but after that day she wanted just one thing: Bo´s arms around her.

"I never mind, if you want to come home with me." The softness in her voice made Lauren jump.

She could already feel Bo´s lips on hers, and elsewhere. She could hear her groan and she could see the naked skin. She sighed.

"Lauren?" She hadn't noticed that she closed her eyes.

"Yes?" Was that her voice? She sounded rough. "We are there." She hadn't even noticed that.

She opened the door and dropped out of the car on the pebbly, gritty ground. In front of her, the clubhouse. It was strange how this old, half decayed building had become so familiar to her in the last three years. She almost expected that she could see her old footprints on the way.

At the front door they stopped. "Shit!" Bo shouted out.

"What?"

"I forgot my keys inside and Kenzis en route."

"Um… ", Lauren fished her key out of her trouser pocket and passed it to Bo, who glazed at her.

"I thought that you must still have the key", she said while inserting it into the keyhole.

"You knew?"

"I wasn't sure, but I had the suspicion." Lauren gulped, but Bo didn't seem interested.

"Don´t you mind?" Lauren asked, unsure how to react.

"No? Why should I? Because you didn't give me the key back when we broke up? I didn't ask, did I?" The wooden slats still squeaked when both women went into the living room.

Lauren blinked at her. "No, but you gave the key to my apartment back to me", she replied.

She thought Bo would have wanted her key back, if she had noticed.

"Yes, because I wanted to give you as much clearance as you needed, but still let you know that you´re welcome here. And I still want. Here", Bo handed the key back to her. "Come and go like you want."

Lauren glanced from the key to Bo and back. How could she ever let this wonderful women go?

"What about right now?" Lauren asked, placing the key on the table.

Bo raised her eyebrows. Lauren removed brunette hair back behind Bo´s ear.

"What about me coming now?"

Now Bo was the one who had to gulp. "Doctor, stop playing games with me", she said rough.

"Who plays games?"

She just ended the sentence when Bo pressed her lips hard against Lauren´s.  
>She tasted so good. Like strawberries or something like this. She tasted like Bo. Delicious.<p>

Hands ran over her waist, fingers slipped under her shirt, undoing her bra. She gasped. Her knees felt weak. Thumbs slide over her nipples.

Fuck.

Lauren squeezed her hands around Bo´s shoulders.

She wanted to feel naked skin on hers so badly.

Taking a step back, she glanced at her lover. Her lips, swollen and clammy from their kiss. Eyes wide open, wild and hungry.

"Fuck me", she told her breathless.

Pulling her back in her arms, Bo held her constantly pressed against her body.

Lauren took the border of Bo´s top and tugged it up.

"Let´s get in the bedroom", Bo managed to say, before Lauren could open her bra.

"Why? Are you afraid to catch cold?" she teased.

"Oh Doctor as much as I would like to take you here. Against the wall, on the couch, the floor, maybe on the kitchen table…"

Lauren hung on every of the words, biting her bottom lip.

"Kenzi could come back every second and I don't like sharing."

With these words she took Lauren´s hands guiding her upstairs.

They had just passed the threshold, when Lauren slammed Bo towards the door, so it closed.

"Tell me what you want", she charged to know, while unbuttoning Bo´s pants, kissing her throat. "

You. Naked." "You can have that", Lauren replied, slipping out of her shirt.

Then she kissed her way over Bo´s clavicle, between her breasts over her sternum. There she paused, licking over her right nipple and sucking softly on it.

Bo sighed loud, pinching her nails in Laurens shoulders, searching for some hold.

She continued her tour down, nibbling at her ribs, licking, kissing and sucking over her stomach. Bo whimpered. Looking up Lauren could see her eyes all blue, watching her hungrily. Good. She moved her fingers over the inside of her thighs. "Lauren", Bo groaned, while Lauren´s teeth scratched over her skin.

She placed her head in the succubus lap, softly licking over her sex and hearing her moaning. She was wet already.

"More", she betted.

Laying one hand back on Bo´s breast, kneading her nipple, she teased her clit with her tongue. Nails drilled deeper in Laurens flesh. She whined. Feeling the heat between her own legs grow.

She pressed her tongue between the folds, against her entrance. Bo´s hips rolled, trying to make her sliding in. But she didn´t, not yet. The tip of her tongue slide over her sex, pressing against her clit.

"Oh please", Bo hummed.

Lauren wanted to hear her beg again. She lifted her head, glancing at her lover.

"No", Bo said. Knotting her hand in blonde hair, she brought Lauren back.

"Stop teasing me Lauren, please." That's what she wanted. And, oh god her name in Bo´s mouth.

Her tongue slipped inside Bo, torturing her inner surface.

"Oh dear god!" she shouted.

Lauren took her leg, lifting it over her shoulder to intense the feeling. Bo´s hips moved forwards, against Laurens tongue.

Bo whined again when she slid out fast, leaving her undone.

"Please Laur-" She pressed her thumb hard against Bo´s clit. Using one of her fingers to massage Bo inside, she pressed tighter, making her cry.

"Are you close?" Lauren asked grinning.

No reply, just her breathing heavily. She kissed her lovers thighs, teeth nipping on her, tasting sweat on her.  
>A second finger slide into Bo and the succubus slammed her head against the wall.<p>

"Please", she whimpered, holding Lauren´s head where it was. Her fingers moved slowly in and out, torturing her. Her thumb went away, over her lap gazing over wet skin.

Lauren blew softly at her clit, before carefully sucking on it.

She heard Bo screaming out, slamming herself against the door, squeezing her muscles around Lauren´s fingers, when she came hard. She curled her fingers inside her, riding her through the orgasm, until her shoulders slummed down. Chest fluttering, eyes shut.

"Fuck", Bo said when the last waves came over her body and she dropped down on the floor.

"I almost forgot how talented you are."

Lauren grinned at her.

"We should have done this before. It´s so much better than hunting bad boys." Bo teased her while running a finger over her clavicle. Lauren´s heart stopped for a second, then beaded twice as hard as before.

"Come up Doc, before you really catch a cold", Bo said, getting up and reaching her hand to Lauren. Looking from her face, to her breasts, to her jeans, she licked her lips. Then her sights went to the bed and back to her jeans, more so her lap.

"Come on. Let me give you a reason to come here more often."

She let her hands slide over Lauren´s body, one hand over her back, the other over the border of her pants. Lauren sighed pleased. She was always pleased, when she lay in her arms. In the arms of her lover.

Bo kissed her throat while undoing her pants.

"I already have a reason", Lauren murmured.

"Oh and which is it? Impossible that it is the food", her succubus teased her.

Lauren took Bo´s jaw, making her look up to her eyes. "You Bo. You the only reason I need."

The expression on her face switched. All the love she feels was now to see and Lauren laid all feelings in the kiss that followed.

Bo guided her backwards until she felt the edge of the bed in the hollow of her knees. Bo´s lips were so warm and so soft, and they were all that mattered. Her hands on her body felt so right, more than right, like they were made for her. She felled on the mattress, her lover coming over her, removing her panties and sliding fingers over naked skin.

"I still love you Bo", she whispered when Bo approached to kiss her.

The eyes of the succubus were suddenly filled with tears.

"Is that so horrible?" Lauren teased, stroking her cheek. Bo laughed then covered her head on Laurens neck.

"I love you too", she sniveled. "Lucky to hear that."

Lauren´s hands moved over Bo´s back, holding her close.

Her breasts gazing over Laurens, Bo kissed her throat, teeth running over skin. "Oh Bo", Lauren groaned.

Bo pressed flat against her, combining their heartbeats. "Let me make you feel how much I love you", Bo whispered in her ear, breath gazing over her ear conch.

"Yes, please", Lauren replied, pressing her flat against Bo. Her lips met Bo´s for a hungry, ardent kiss.

Then the succubus went down, kissing her jaw, her throat and neck, teasing her with her teeth. Lauren sighted pleased again. Bo´s body was so warm and so… there were no words for that. Every touch electrified her nerves. Bo hummed against her stomach, she didn't heard what she said but she could felt it. She cringed, moving her hips towards. She wanted to feel Bo between her legs, but her lover moved on slowly. Licking, kissing, napping. She raised herself up, leaning on her elbows. Bo´s tongue licked through her belly button.

Lauren gasped for breath.

She moved down, let her fingers gazing over Lauren´s tights.

Moaning Lauren fell back, sinking in the sheets. Luxuries Bo´s tongue slide over her core.

"Bo", she whined.

"Yes?" Bo´s voice was rough and deep. Lauren looked down and saw her eyes all blue again.

"Please", she betted.

"What honey?" A finger slide between her folds, make her gasping.

"What shell I do?"

"I... um…Bo, please", she couldn't think with Bo´s fingers pressed flat against her entrance.

"You´re so wet already", Bo hummed.

"Oh god´s sake." Bo let one of her fingers slide inside Lauren and she cried, rolling her hips, trying to make Bo sliding deeper.

"Tell me what you want."

"You Bo. But please stop teasing", Lauren whined. Bo´s fingertip moved over her clit.

Then it was gone, like she was still teasing her.

"I need you Bo, only you. Stop tea-ohdeargod." Bo closed her mouth around her clit and began to suck.

Good god, this sensation was so much more than really good. Waves of agitation ran over Bo´s skin onto hers.

Her feelings run high, she felt like she fevered and then she came. Her walls clenched around Bo´s fingers and she rocked into the succubus tongue.

"Bo", she cried.

Her fingers clawed in the sheets, her chest moved heavily.

Bo rode her through the sensation until she collapsed.  
>Her succubus lay down beside her, licking her wet fingers. Wet from her.<p>

Lauren gulped.

"Should do that more often", Bo said grinning.

"In any case."


End file.
